


TURN OFF THE LIGHTS

by skeedoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeedoodle/pseuds/skeedoodle
Summary: the devil is good at assigning lost souls to protect the living ones. she doesn't go back on her decisions, either. its not like there is a system to request someone else. a lot of people die by the second, and there are a lot of souls that needed to be assigned to a living soul.so, as the two women stared back at each other, brown to deep maroon, they mentally gave into the company. after all, carla could use whatever maternal advice she could get for upcoming baby.





	TURN OFF THE LIGHTS

the two women stared back at each other. the brunette stopped rubbing her eyes, and the fact that this was real set in. the deviless in front of her wasn't fake. her mind wasn't becoming deluded from the stress of carrying a baby. it was explained that they were assigned to each other, and that no one else could see her. and, sadly, there was no reassigning. this was until the pregnant brunette died.

but there was silence after that. no one spoke. nothing but fleeting looks. carla kept looking away, because all the raven-haired deviless was wearing was yellow underwear. her breasts were out in the open. it was a bit awkward. thankfully a flirtatious or horny deviless was assigned to her. she wouldn't be able to take such a rowdy spirit always being around her. she already experienced enough of that at the pub she worked at.

"well," the brunette female cleared her throat, "if you're stuck with me, we might as well get to know each other. . . how did you get that teardrop, deviless?"

though the question didn't mean to hurt, it ripped kuchel heart to pieces. memories of what had happened flooded her mind, and any tears that dared fall only burned and evaporated. the other woman rubbed her pregnant stomach absentmindedly, only making kuchel's anger flare up. she tried to tame herself, because it wasn't either of the woman's fault that they were assigned to each other. it was graphic—her anger—and her skinned burned so fiery that is was starting to heat up the room. the raven-haired deviless could still feel the blood on her body. that night, not like this one, she was sure of it, she was reborn again.

"my son," she whispered, her sharp, yellow gaze set on carla jaeger's brown eyes with such fire, but her voice was so weak. she cleared her throat, and in her loudest whisper, she spoke,

"i killed my son's biological father."


End file.
